


The Moon Will Not Be Lonely Anymore

by le3chan



Series: Nyeonbugi Series [9]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Daybreak, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Your usual 2hyun antics (ft. Daybreak hari ketiga)





	The Moon Will Not Be Lonely Anymore

**_Suatu hari di tahun 2018_ **

 

Minhyun memandang kertas yang berada di tangannya. Matanya fokus pada kolom yang bertuliskan ' _Unit Performance_ '. Hanya ada satu yang di pikirannya, dan diinginkannya.

 

"Daybreak. Aku mau Daybreak," kata Minhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari kertas di tangannya.

 

"Kau yakin?" suara sang _manager_ bertanya. Minhyun mengangguk. "Tidak ingin menampilkan A Little Bit More?"

 

Minhyun mendongak dengan pandangan tidak suka.

 

"Tidak. Aku mau Daybreak. Hanya Daybreak. Jika memang ingin menampilkan A Little Bit More, tampilkan saja. Biarkan Dongho, Aron _hyung_ , dan Minki yang menampilkannya."

 

Suara dengusan terdengar. Sepertinya Minki.

 

"Kau hanya ingin bermesraan di panggung, kan?" memang benar Minki. "Sudah tertebak."

 

Mata sang _manager_ terbelalak, kaget karena ceplosan Minki, lalu menghela napas. "Jadi?"

 

"Aku, sih, tidak masalah jika memang Minhyun dan Jonghyun menampilkan Daybreak," Aron _hyung_ berkata.

 

"Aku juga tidak masalah, selama Jonghyun setuju," Dongho menimpali.

 

"Minki-ya?"

 

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik," sebuah seringai tercetak, "Bagaimana jika Minhyun melakukan dua kali penampilan solo? Satu untuk penampilan solo, lalu satunya sebagai penampilan unit. Kemudian, biarkan kami berempat tampil sebagai NU'EST W untuk penampilan unit."

 

Mata Minhyun melotot. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

 

"Tidak bisa! Aku, kan, ingin juga melakukan penampilan unit!" Minhyun tidak merengek, oke?

 

Minki melemparkan pandangan jijik, Dongho tergelak, sedangkan sang _manager_ hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya bingung. Tidak menyangka Minhyun yang baru beberapa kali ditemuinya ini bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil, sangat tidak sesuai dengan eksteriornya yang—katanya—dingin.

 

" _Leader-nim_?" sang _manager_ menoleh pada Jonghyun. "Bagaimana?"

 

Jonghyun tersenyum, manis sekali. Ingin rasanya Minhyun mencium Jonghyun sampai muka Jonghyun berubah jadi merah karena kehabisan napas.

 

"Aku pilih Daybreak saja," masih dengan senyum terpatri di bibir. "Ide Minhyun bagus juga. Kalian bertiga bisa menampilkan A Little Bit More."

 

Minhyun tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat lebar. Minki kembali mendengus.

 

"Awas saja nanti jika kalian melakukan yang tidak-tidak di atas panggung."

 

Senyum Minhyun menjadi semakin lebar.

 

\-----

 

**_Suatu pagi di bulan April tahun 2019_ **

 

Suara alarm ponselnya yang menggelegar membangunkan Minhyun dari tidur. Sedikit bingung karena ia lupa di mana ponsel ia taruh, dan dengan tangan kanan yang terasa kebas. Mengecup sekilas pucuk kepala Jonghyun, Minhyun kembali mencari ponselnya yang masih meraung sebelum suaranya mengganggu Jonghyun.

 

"Tidak mau bangun. Mau tidur saja," Jonghyun, yang memeluk tangan kanannya erat, menarik selimut lebih tinggi hingga menutupi kepalanya sambil menggumam, menolak untuk bangun. Minhyun hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Kenapa kekasihnya ini manis sekali, sih?

 

"Iya, tidurlah lagi, tapi lepaskan tanganku, oke? Aku membutuhkan tanganku, Jjuya."

 

"Tidak mauuuuuuu. Mau tidur dengan tangan Minhyunnie."

 

"Tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku menggerakkan tanganku dulu, ya? Tanganku kebas, Jjuya."

 

Minhyun hanya bisa mengulum senyum geli melihat Jonghyun melepaskan tangannya, lalu berpindah posisi memunggunginya. _Ngambek_ sepertinya. Minhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jonghyun yang semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada gulungan selimut.

 

"Tidurlah, nanti kubangunkan saat sarapan siap," Minhyun mengelus puncak kepala Jonghyun dengan sayang sebelum beranjak dari ranjang.

 

Meregangkan tubuhnya, Minhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Tidak seperti yang kebanyakan orang percaya, Minhyun cukup bisa diandalkan di dapur, walau tidak sehandal Dongho atau Aron hyung, tapi setidaknya ia lebih bisa diandalkan daripada Minki. Jika hanya sekadar memasak nasi, menghangatkan sup sisa makan malam kemarin, dan menggoreng telur, Minhyun bisa, kok.

 

Minhyun baru saja meletakkan piring berisi omelet di atas meja, saat bel berdering. Wajah sang _manager_ terpampang di layar interkom.

 

"Selamat pagi! Kubawakan sarapan, nih! Walau tidak banyak, hanya lauk saja," ujar sang _manager_ sambil _nyengir_ begitu Minhyun membuka pintu. "Kau mau sarapan di sini atau bersama member yang lain?"

 

Langkah sang _manager_ terhenti saat matanya melihat meja makan yang sudah tertata. "Jonghyun menginap?"

 

"Hu-um. Makanlah bersama kami, _Hyung_. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memasak nasi tadi."

 

"Apa aku tidak menganggu?"

 

"Mengganggu bagaimana? Kau, kan, _manager_ kami. Walaupun kau baru, kau sudah kami anggap seperti saudara sendiri."

 

"Di mana Jonghyun?"

 

"Masih tidur. Aku baru saja akan membangunkannya."

 

Mata sang _manager_ memincing, "Kalian tidak berbuat yang macam-macam, kan, semalam?"

 

" _HYUNG_! Kau ingin melihatku mati dibunuh Jonghyun jika aku nekat berbuat macam-macam padanya sedangkan konser tinggal sebentar lagi?!"

 

Sang _manager_ hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

 

"Yah, siapa tahu. Kau, kan, suka nekat."

 

Minhyun hanya bisa cemberut. (Walau memang benar Minhyun suka nekat, tapi dia tidak senekat itu, kan?)

 

"Sudah, bangunkan Jonghyun sana," sang _manager_ mengibaskan tangannya, sebelum beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil piring dan mangkuk.

 

" _Hyung_ ," sang _manager_ menoleh, "Jangan sampai berceceran, oke?"

 

"Iya, iya. Sudah sana bangunkan Jonghyun. Aku tidak akan membuat kotor dapurmu, tidak perlu mengawasiku sampai seperti itu."

 

Minhyun melemparkan pandangan ke arah sang _manager_ sekali lagi, sebelum beranjak menuju kamar. Senyumnya terkembang melihat Jonghyun yang masih bergelung di balik selimut.

 

"Jjuya," Minhyun mengelus kepala Jonghyun. "Ayo bangun. _Manager hyung_ sudah menjemput."

 

Jonghyun meresponnya dengan lebih menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut. Tangan Minhyun kembali mengusap-usap kepala Jonghyun, yang malah membuat Jonghyun kembali terlelap.

 

"Jjuya, ayo bangun."

 

Jonghyun bergeming. Sebuah seringai tercetak di bibir Minhyun.

 

Minhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jonghyun lalu berbisik, "Jjuya, jika kau tak mau bangun, aku _bisa_ membuatmu tidak ikut latihan hari ini."

 

Menjauhkan kepalanya, Minhyun tersenyum puas saat melihat Jonghyun langsung bangun begitu mendengar bisikannya, walau disertai dengan pelototan. Ya Tuhan, kekasihnya benar-benar manis.

 

"Berani kau melakukannya, siap-siap saja kulempar kau dari atap gedung Pledis."

 

Minhyun tergelak. Kenapa kekasihnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang kesal?

 

(Sedang kesal, ya, bukan marah. Jonghyun jika sedang marah itu mengerikan. Minhyun merinding memikirkan bagaimana mengerikannya Jonghyun jika sedang marah.)

 

Minhyun bangkit, menarik Jonghyun bersamanya. "Cuci muka, gosok gigi, lalu sarapan, oke? _Manager hyung_ sudah menjemput."

 

"Jonghyun?" sang _manager_ bertanya saat Minhyun keluar dari kamar.

 

"Sedang membersihkan diri. Makan dulu saja, _Hyung_ , tidak apa-apa."

 

"Tidak mau. Lebih enak bersama-sama," matanya menangkap Jonghyun yang keluar dari kamar. "Pagi, _leader-nim_."

 

"Pagi, _Hyung,_ " Jonghyun tersenyum.

 

"AH! Aku hampir saja kelupaan!" Minhyun dan Jonghyun memandang sang _manager_. "Aku dapat pesan dari member yang lain, dan tim koreo, untuk penampilan unit kalian, tolong jangan terlalu—apa, ya, istilah mereka waktu itu?" sang _manager_ terdiam, "Ah! Jangan terlalu _ngegas_! Entah apa maksudnya, pokoknya seperti itulah."

 

Minhyun dan Jonghyun bertukar pandang. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir Minhyun. Perasaan Jonghyun tidak enak.

 

\-----

 

**_14 April 2019, hari terakhir Segno_ **

 

Minhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di samping Jonghyun. Mengabaikan teriakan Minki, "DILARANG PACARAN DI RUANG GANTI!", Minhyun menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Jonghyun. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jonghyun, Minhyun berbisik, "Jjuya, nanti waktu Daybreak, _skinship_ nya ditambah, ya."

 

Jonghyun, yang awalnya sedang bermain ponsel, langsung melempar pandangan tidak suka ke arah Minhyun.

 

"Ditambah? Kau minta tambah?" Minhyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak ingat bagaimana kau kemarin terus-terusan mendekapku, menggenggam tanganku selama Daybreak? Dan, sekarang kau minta _skinship_ ditambah?" Minhyun mengangguk lagi. "Kau sudah gila, Min. Aku tidak mau."

 

"Jjuya.... ayolahhh..," Minhyun merengek. "Hari ini hari terakhir konser, Jjuya, mari memberi yang lebih untuk ㄴㅇㅅㅌ. Kau juga akan memberi sesuatu yang lebih saat _solo stage_ -mu, kan? Makanya, ayo kita tambah _skinship_ , ya? Ya? Ya?" Minhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi sambil berkedip-kedip, merengek—sok imut—pada Jonghyun. (Jonghyun risih sebenarnya melihatnya.)

 

Jonghyun hanya bisa menghela napas. Pasrah. "Terserahmu sajalah."

 

Minhyun bersorak, menubruk Jonghyun hingga terlentang di sofa, dan menghujani wajah Jonghyun dengan ciuman.

 

(Yang lagi-lagi membuahkan teriakan membahana dan disertai lemparan gulungan tisu dari Minki. "KALIAN KENAPA HOBI SEKALI PACARAN TIDAK SADAR TEMPAT, SIH?!")

 

Jonghyun pikir, tidak apa-apa menyetujui permintaan Minhyun. Anggap saja hadiah untuk para ㄴㅇㅅㅌ yang sudah sabar menunggu NU'EST kembali utuh berlima.

 

("Hadiah untuk ㄴㅇㅅㅌ atau untuk pendukung setia kalian?" - Choi Minki.

 

"Untuk pendukung setia merekalah, untuk siapa lagi." - Kwak Aron.

 

"Kalian seperti tidak tahu bagaimana Minhyun saja. Minhyun, kan, kapten kapal—Apa, ya, namanya? 2hyun? Bugiz? Nyeonbug? Jmin? MinJ?—apalah itu namanya, pokoknya Minhyun kaptennya." - Kang Dongho.

 

"Oh, iya. Kau benar, Dongho-ya.")

 

Semoga saja Minhyun nanti tidak kebablasan nekat menciumnya di atas panggung. Mengingat kelakuan Minhyun di hari kedua konser kemarin, Jonghyun sepertinya harus siap mental jika tiba-tiba saja Minhyun nekat menciumnya di atas panggung.

 

Jonghyun benar-benar berharap Minhyun tidak nekat.

 

Jonghyun melemparkan senyum pada Minhyun yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya dari seberang panggung, hanya untuk terkikik geli kemudian. Minhyun melupakan liriknya. Manis sekali, sih.

 

Senyum Jonghyun semakin lebar saat Minhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyambutnya yang bahkan belum sampai ke tengah panggung. Menyamankan diri di pelukan Minhyun, Jonghyun ikut bersenandung dengan senyum yang semakin terkembang.

 

Jonghyun merasakan pelukan Minhyun mengerat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya, mengingat setelah ini mereka harus berpisah menuju ke panggung yang berseberangan. Jonghyun refleks meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Minhyun, menduselkan kepalanya ke bahu dan dada Minhyun, yang dihadiahi oleh teriakan gemas ㄴㅇㅅㅌ yang berada di _venue_. Jonghyun yakin, membernya yang lain pasti menahan umpatan di belakang panggung, bahkan mungkin sudah mengumpat.

 

"Enak, ya, bisa satu unit bersama pacar, bisa pacaran di atas panggung. Bisa _ngedusel_ manja," suara Minki menyambut saat mereka turun dari panggung.

 

"Dasar tidak sadar tempat," Dongho yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk _solo stage_ -nya menimpali.

 

"Bukan Minhyun dan Jonghyun namanya kalau mereka sadar tempat saat sedang pacaran," Aron _hyung_ juga ikut mengomentari.

 

Bukannya malu, Minhyun malah menyeringai. Memeluk Jonghyun lagi, dan memberi kecupan di bibir Jonghyun sebelum menuju partisi untuk berganti baju dan bersiap-siap untuk _solo stage_ -nya.

 

"HWANG MINHYUN SIALAN! BERANI MENGUMBAR KEMESRAAN DI DEPANKU SEKALI LAGI, KUJOROKKAN KAU DARI ATAS PANGGUNG NANTI!"

 

 _Manager_ , _stylish_ , _dancer_ , dan staff yang berada di sekitar mereka hanya bisa menghela napas, mengelus dada, dan terkikik melihat tingkah laku kekanakan mereka. Jonghyun hanya bisa bersyukur, teriakan Minki tadi tidak terdengar oleh para ㄴㅇㅅㅌ di luar sana.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca.


End file.
